


Breakfast Interuptus

by Akinasky



Series: Ship and Gen AO3 Facebook Group Challenge [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Breakfast, Deadpool tries to ruin things by being Deadpool, F/F, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Negasonic Teenage Warhead's Name is Claudia Stilinski-Hale, Negasonic is Stiles and Derek's Daughter, Yukio calls Stiles and Derek when NTW struggles with control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Negasonic is trying to make a perfect breakfast for Yukio and Deadpool comes in, trying to ruin everything.





	Breakfast Interuptus

**Author's Note:**

> Day 01 "Breakfast"

Claudia rushed around trying to butter toast and _not_ burn the eggs after she’d added it to the vegetables and sprinkled cheese on top for the omelet her dad taught her to make for this particular occasion, Claudia was more of a cereal and coffee kind of girl. She looked at her watch and saw the time, “Shit!” she exclaimed.

“What is going on in here?” Wade asked as he waltzed into the kitchen and Claudia glared at him.

“Don’t you touch anything DouchePool!” Claudia returned, jabbing a finger in his general direction. She quickly plated half of the omelet and the sausage on one plate and put two slices of toast on the side. Claudia set the plate on the table and turned around to plate her own, knowing that Yukio was punctual and she was going to walk in any second and she hadn’t lit the candles yet or poured the tea that Yukio liked.

She was putting the toast on the second plate when she heard crunching and turned around to see Wade with toast sticking out of his mouth and about to stick a sausage link in his mouth. “Wade! Put that down now!”

Wade dropped the sausage on the floor, opening his mouth and the toast fell as well and Claudia stared at him in shock. “You didn’t make that for me?”

“No, you asshole! It’s for Yukio and she’s going to be here any minute and your ruining this!”

Wade frowned at her, “Did you make your girlfriend breakfast?”

“Yes,” Claudia responded, changing the plates around so Yukio could have the untouched plate. Then she checked the teapot and turned back around to see Wade smiling at her. Strangely. “What are you smiling at?”

“You are surprisingly sweet for such a sour girl,” Wade responded and Claudia stumbled to a stop, thinking about Dad and Tata.

“I’m not sour, don’t call me that!” Claudia snapped and Wade snickered.

Yukio walked into the room, looking between Wade and Claudia. “What’s all this? What’s going on here?”

Claudia slumped into the chair, pressing a hand to her forehead and trying to cover her embarrassment but all it was doing was revving up the heat at the center of her stomach. Her eyes shifted colors and Wade took a step back as the flames started licking around her body. Wade is one of the least trustworthy people in the world and sharing a moment of weakness in front of him was just like the worst thing ever.

“Claudia, you’re okay Love. Calm down,” Yukio whispered as she came closer to Claudia even though her skin was hot and her clothes were starting to smoke.

“Getting out of here, I didn’t mean to make her exploded,” Wade responded and rushed out of the kitchen. Even without him there, Claudia couldn’t just turn off the feelings that brought on the fire. Yukio grabbed something from the table and she could hear a beep and then someone’s phone was ringing.

“You can’t just call someone and fix this,” Claudia panted in frustration.

“Claudia?” her father asked, put on speakerphone and Claudia’s head snapped up to look at her Dad’s frowning face then he called out, “Stiles! It’s Claud.”

Claudia took a deep breath when Tata came into the Facetime shot and she frowned for a second, realizing it was Yukio’s phone, she didn’t use anything but old school phones that she could purchase by the truck load.

“Since when do you have my fathers’ numbers?” Claudia asked.

“A couple months ago, now talk to your dads’ and calm down.”

Claudia rolled her eyes at the demand that she ‘calm down’ but seeing her dads’ seemed to help more than she considered in a long time. “Daddy, I was trying to cook breakfast for Yukio and Wade ruined it and I got super pissed and suddenly I was losing control. What’s happening?”

Her dad smiled and pressed close to hug Tata who was looking at her like he could jump through the phone and hug her. Tata was probably desperately trying not to teleport to her right now and Claudia knew she didn’t need him to do that, it would only make her feel all the more like a failure for losing control. “Baby girl,” her Tata said before Dad could even speak, “Losing control is a part of life. You’re going to be just fine and you are such a good person. Yukio, you take care of our girl, yes?”

“Of course,” Yukio said from behind the phone and Claudia smiled at them.

“Can I come home for a visit soon?” Claudia asked gently.

“You never have to ask, we would love to have you,” Dad responded and Tata nodded.

Claudia nodded, “I should go, my breakfast for Yukio is getting cold and I don’t seem to be ready to blow up the mansion so I think we’re good.”

Dad nodded, waved while Tata blew kisses at her that Claudia could’ve sworn, she could actually feel on her cheek and her forehead then they ended the call. Claudia smiled at Yukio as she pocketed her phone.

“You made me breakfast?” Yukio asked, walking over to push into Claudia’s lap and wrapped her arms around Claudia’s shoulders. “That is very sweet, just like you.”

Claudia smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, tasting the lip gloss she was wearing, something strawberry-like and didn’t take away from the sweet taste of Yukio. “Let me get the tea and we’ll eat.”

“Sounds like a good day to me,” Yukio responded and Claudia stood up and moved over to the oven to lift the teapot from the flame before she poured it over the teabags in their “I’m with her” cups. They were a gift from Tata and Yukio thought they were the sweetest thing so they used them every day and sent pictures to her parents every once in a while, because Yukio loved to send them so Tata would know the cups were being used.

Claudia watched her girlfriend eating, thinking about how much her dad loved watching Tata eat, especially when Dad made the food. It was a wolf thing but Claudia wasn’t a wolf, but she was raised by one, maybe that’s why she loved watching Yukio now.

And if Deadpool came back into the kitchen before they were done with breakfast, she was going to set fire to his ass.


End file.
